


The Perfect Fan Files

by mmmdraco



Series: The Perfect Fan [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fics that "Heero" wrote in The Perfect Fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BDSM Is A Lovely Game

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

The room was filled with dancing officials and their dates. A lone man stood at the edge of the crowd, his eyes searching endlessly between the notches of important people. A tap on his shoulder sent him whirling. "Who's there?" He saw the figure and blinked his eyes once, twice, letting his mind adjust to the image. A boy he knew well stood before him wearing an electric blue tuxedo with rhinestone lapels. "Duo? It is really you? You've come back to me?"

The glittering man smiled reassuringly. "Yes, it's me. And I'm back. I'm never leaving you again, Heero. That is... if you'll have me back. Oh, please say you'll have me. I'll do anything!"

Heero's eyes glimmered faintly in the dim lights. "Anything?"

Duo noticed the glimmer and interpreted it as Heero had intended. "Anything... Master."

Clamping his hand lightly on Duo's shoulder, Heero proceeded to lead him out of the room. "Just go where I lead you, Slave."

Nodding softly, Duo proceeded, never speaking until Heero had him shoved against a door. "Ah, damn, Heero. Can't you at least give me the key and let me open it instead of using me as a battering ram?"

Heero grasped Duo's long braid in one hand and gave it a jerk. "Slave... you are only to speak when spoken to. And, no complaining. You remember what I do to complainers, right?"

Duo nodded briefly and let Heero reach around him to open the door, a firm grasp remaining on his hair. The door swung on its hinges and Duo swung by Heero's grasp, landing, somehow, on the bed just inside the door. 

Heero gave Duo a pointed look, one which commanded him to stay where he was, and walked over to where a suitcase sat on top of a desk. He opened it quickly, almost silently, and pulled out most of the clothing, setting it to the side. With a slight chuckle, he reached in once more, pulling out a leather outfit. "Well, Duo, let's see how much you remember. Get undressed."

Heero smiled, his clothing beginning its descent to the ground, and laughed gently as he looked over at Duo carefully removing his own clothes. "You'll like this. We'll pick up just where we left off. Just when you said you thought it was unhealthy to carry on like this... running off to Hilde like that...

Duo looked as though he were about to protest, but sank back meekly as he met Heero's gaze. Smiling at how quickly he was remembering, Heero began to work himself into the leather outfit, which he had purchased on a whim at a sex shop he'd happened upon. 

Biting his lip, Duo watched silently as Heero somehow slithered into the zippered mass of shining, black, patent leather... all of the zippers just above Heero's favored erogynous zones. The evening would be sweet torture.

"Slave?" Heero called softly, seemingly floating across the room to Duo's side. The boy watched with apprehension, not sure of whether or not this was a trap. Instead of answering with words, he simply nodded, keeping a careful track on Heero's eyes and body language.

Heero nodded curtly at Duo's hesitant gesture. "Don't be afraid, love. Act on your emotions. You know you love this. Give into it."

Letting a half smile grace his features, Duo stretched his lanky form out on the bed, giving Heero a 'come hither' stare.

Staring at Duo openly, Heero took a few steps toward him, opening several gleaming-bright zippers as he went, revealing scant traces of heated flesh that begged for touch. "Are you going to me a good little slave? Should I spank you first, just to make sure?" Sliding onto the bed, Heero pulled Duo onto his lap, turning him onto his stomach and rubbing his behind gently. "Making your tight ass nice and pink. Then I can call you Relena. You'd love that, wouldn't you?" He let a resounding slap fill the room as his hand collided with Duo.

Duo whimpered at the initial contact, then resolved to keep silent for the rest of his preliminary punishment. Heero watched as the boy squirmed under his hand, which was rapidly increasing the force and speech of the smacks. If Duo was determined to keep silent, Heero was just as determined to draw a scream from him. 

"Enjoying yourself, koi?" The pilot laughed, not letting his voice break the rhythm of his strokes. "I can make this even more fun, you know. Remember where I keep my toys? The brush...the belt...the crop...the cane..." 

Duo's eyes widened a little further with each painful implement that Heero brought to his mind. He honestly didn't think his backside could take that; not after being away from Heero for such an extended time. 

Whimpering softly, Duo turned to look at Heero, his eyes still wide. Heero stopped his hand, choosing to softly caress Duo's bottom instead, easing the heat that radiated from his flesh. "Now, if you're a good boy and scream for me like a good little slave until I tell you not to speak... then you won't have to worry at all."

Nodding, Duo let out a plaintive cry, which quickly escalated into a scream for mercy, as Heero's hand picked up where it had left off, crashing down on him time and time again. Heero grinned sadistically at the response, letting Duo's pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears. This wasn't over until he dictated, and he hadn't seen fit to do so yet. 

Duo gasped as he thrust his hips forward at one particularly harsh blow and felt his member rub against one of Heero's zippered thighs. The sensation was... odd... yet immensely pleasureable. "Oh, Heero..."

Now, it was time. Stopping abruptly, Heero pushed the braided boy from his lap, and Duo tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "Hai?" 

Groaning with disappointment, Duo let his gaze drop, while trying to sort himself out. "I..." 

Heero nudged Duo with one toe. "What? I haven't forbidden you from speaking yet."

"But..."

"Okay. You had your change. No talking until you come. No coming until I come."

Whimpering plaintively, Duo pouted. Heero let a smile briefly touch on his features, before once again wrapping his hand around the boy's braid and jerking him to a kneeling position. "Silly boy. Instead of complaining about it, why don't you do something?" 

Wincing slightly at the pain radiating from the nape of his neck, Duo slid his hands lightly up Heero's legs, reaching for one particular zipper. Heero grasped Duo's hands in his own, grinning down at the naked, trembling boy. "No hands, either."

As Heero released him, Duo complacently brought his hands to rest behind him in the small of his back, moving his mouth to hover over the zipper, before taking it between his teeth and beginning the arduous process of giving Heero what he wanted, without doing something inappropriate instead.

Wincing as the zipper slipped past his teeth, Duo grasped it once again, this time securing it with the tip of his tongue, and pulled it down to its maximum, nuzzling the newly-opened notch and revealing Heero's swollen manhood. Duo's lips quivered slightly, but he let his tongue fall past the opening of his mouth to catch the drop of pleasure welling at Heero's tip nonetheless.

Shifting impatiently, Heero looked down on Duo with some disdain. "Come now, slave, you don't expect me to wait all day?" he chastised slightly. 

Duo blushed, and instead of answering with words, he simply brought his mouth quickly over Heero's shaft, causing the other boy to give a noise that indicated he was pleased.

Continuing, Duo lavished Heero's member with his flickering tongue and warm breath, nursing on him luxuriantly. Heero ran a single hand through Duo's hair, grabbing hold and thrusting his hips. "Oh, what a good little slave. Have you been practicing?"

Gagging slightly as Heero drove into the back of his throat, involuntary tears sprang to Duo's eyes, and he made a small mew of acknowledgement. "Really?" Heero's eyes positively sparkled. "On whom?"

Duo's eyes glittered in momentary fear, but he felt Heero's strong hands pull him up so that he met Heero's eyes. Looking down for a moment, he swallowed, then met Heero's eyes again. "Treize Kushrenada."

Heero laughed brokenly for a moment. "Oh, Duo, that is *rich*. You... sucking off the general of OZ. How *did* he taste? Is he really as powerful as he's supposed to be? Did Lady Une ever walk in? Oh, you were his good little slut, too. Weren't you? And, now, he's dead. That's why you came running back, isn't it? Too cock-hungry for your own good."

"It's not like that," Duo snapped suddenly, forgetting himself. He was, however, jolted back into his place moments later when Heero's hand slapped him harshly, sending him sprawling. 

"Finish what you started." Heero's gaze was even colder than normal. Duo's arms became dotted with gooseflesh under Heero's stare, those cold eyes watching as he came back to his place and took Heero, again, into his mouth.

As Duo's quick tongue worked over his hot flesh, Heero's impatience again began to act up, as he grabbed the braided boy's head, threatening further action. Not wanting this in the slightest, Duo sped up, doing all he could to pleasure his master.

Heero threw down Duo's braid and pulled Duo up to his feet by his waist with one quick motion. "As lovely as the head you give is, I want to fuck you now. There's lube in my suitcase. Do yourself up."

Whimpering, Duo obliged, finding the lube, and letting his fingers do the job that Heero had before always done for him. Watching with a bored look on his face, Heero crossed his arms and waited until Duo was finished, before crossing to the boy and forcing his arms above his head. "Don't move," he commanded, before going to his suitcase and removing a gleaming pair of handcuffs.

Duo's breath caught in his throat for a moment at the sight of the cuffs, but remained still. All of his lovers had liked these little games. It was something he was drawn to. And, as much as he tried to run away from it, figuring it would eventually kill him, he always found himself running right back and Heero always seemed to be the one he ran back to.

Heero slid the cuffs around the bedpost, shackling Duo tightly on either end. He then reached down to the floor, searching for a moment, and finally coming up with a black piece of cloth. "I thought we would try this, tonight, koi. I know you don't like blindfolds, but right now, this isn't about what you like." 

Duo nodded softly and made no move as Heero folded the cloth and bound it firmly around Duo's head, effectively blocking his vision. "Enjoy the feelings, slave. Your master is about to be very, very good to you."

Biting his lip, Duo sensed the dip in the bed when Heero clambered onto it, and let himself become pliable, in order that Heero might lift his legs to his shoulders. His suspicion that there may not be any type of preparation was confirmed, as he felt Heero ready himself at his entrance. 

Yet, for a moment, the room lacked any movement that Duo could sense. He turned his head slightly, then came to terms with the fact that he could see nothing. However, he could hear Heero's heavy breathing and could feel that cool leather against his flesh.

Closing his eyes beneath the blindfold, Duo concentrated on the space around him, searching for tangible signs that time hadn't stopped with the soundtrack still playing. That's when he felt the shift of Heero's body over his own, then hot breath, and a warm mouth covering the pert uprise of his chest's darkest flesh, then a caressing tongue. Soon, callused fingers ghosted their way up his side, tracing his ribs, feeling for the twin of the warm mouth's companion, teasing it gently and twisting it lightly.

All the while, Duo help his breath, occasionally exchanging the exhausted air for an oxygenated mix. He could swear that he was just breathing pheremones. He was turned on more than he had ever been... all because he wasn't being taken right away? And, there was Heero's pulsing member just nudging at his entrance, but refusing to enter.

Every nerve in his body was absolutely tingling; his ears picked up the slightest noise; he could smell the sex, the sweat, and the tension hanging in the air. It was torture. Absolute torture. Perfect, exquisite, and the type of thing only Heero would know to do for him. 

Heero's fingers continued their tracing of Duo's body, causing Duo to bite his bottom lip harshly to keep from moaning at the wonderful sensations. Heero was still in place, and, suddenly, his hips were rolling, the head of his member gently massaging Duo's entrance. Duo, though remembering not to speak and not to come, yet, raised his hips slightly and allowed Heero entrance, whether that was his purpose or not.

Heero paused, as if contemplating, causing Duo to tremble from sheer anticipation. He sighed in bliss as his koi finally began to move forward again, slight pangs of pain radiating through his body. 

Continuing to push slightly, Heero made his way, fully, into Duo, then leaned across his back, ignoring everything below his waist and concentrating on beginning to traced complicated patterns on every inch of Duo's reachable skin. "How's it feel, koibito?"

Duo whimpered. "I... I don't know. It's incredible, it's awful, it's..." he broke off midsentence and hissed, as Heero scraped a particularly harsh fingernail across his flesh. "...whatever you want it to be." 

Heero laughed and bit into Duo's shoulder, drawing a long gasp from the boy beneath him. "Pleasure, pain, whatever you can gain. Just feel it, Duo."

"Just... please?" Duo mewed, trying desperately to keep his urges at bay, and not to thrust against Heero with every bit of that pleasure and pain he was gaining.

Heero shook his head and gave Duo ear a tiny lick around the edge. "As you wish... just this once." He pulled back his hips and thrust back in with one word. "Scream."

Duo obeyed, letting loose with a plaintive cry that started deep in his chest and ended in a wail that rocked even Heero to the core. The submission drove the boy to pound more quickly into his koi, fueled by the short cries and screams continuing to pour from the bruised lips. 

Biting down on Duo's shoulder again, Heero got a maniacal grin on his face. "Okay, Duo. Now, shh."

Duo gasped and rode out Heero's heavy thrusts, biting into his bottom lip with renewed fury. He was about to go crazy from the overwhelming amount of sensation that was present, combined with the everpresent pleasure and pain that fought for control of his being for the moment.

If he could have seen, he would have seen the feral look in Heero's eyes, and the lust-ridden gaze that was being fixated on him at that moment. Gasping and arching his back, Duo struggled to keep himself at bay, not wanting to relieve himself without Heero's explicit permission, but knowing there was not much more that he could take.

If he could have seen, he would have seen the feral look in Heero's eyes, and the lust-ridden gaze that was being fixated on him at that moment. Gasping and arching his back, Duo struggled to keep himself at bay, not wanting to relieve himself without Heero's explicit permission, but knowing there was not much more that he could take.

Wincing slightly at what he knew would happen in just a moment, Duo took a deep breath and broke the rules. "Heero... let me come!"

Heero grunted, pausing in his thrusts. "If I let you..." he began, his tone ominous, "you have to accept whatever punishment I dole out." 

Duo nodded and braced himself for whatever Heero had in mind. "Anything, Heero."

Hands came up under Duo's knees, pushing them back, arching his body so that all of his weight rested on the width of his shoulders and all of Heero's weight was pushing down upon him, yet Duo still held Heero's throbbing length within, hopeful of a glorious moment soon to come.

"Then yes, koi, you may come," Heero told him, softly, watching as the braided boy absolutely shuddered with relief. "But, remember, you can't come until I do. So, you have to make me come first, and you have to do all the work from right where you are."

Duo let out a wail, and if he'd been able to see his eyes, Heero was sure they'd be pouty and tear-filled. "I..." 

"Shh." Heero commanded, absently running a finger over his thigh. "Don't break too many rules, koi."

Sobbing beneath his breath, Duo pushed back against Heero needily, clenching his teeth and his muscles, desperate for release. His body moved as fluidly as he could force it, passion and tension overwhelming him into a machine intent only on final gratifacation.

Heero groaned, so close to release that the pleasure was absolutely agonizing, relishing in the feelings of Duo trying desperately to please him in any way possible.

Duo rocked his body harder, concentrating more on Heero's orgasm than his own, knowing that his body was in tune with Heero's enough that it, at least, would obey. 

Finally, just when Duo felt he could hold back no longer, he felt Heero come within him, the warmth flooding through him, and the weight of Heero's body as the boy collapsed onto him heavily.

Yet, try as he might, his body didn't understand and would not cooperate. It was still under Heero's rule. With quiet desperation, Duo whispered into the air, "Heero... tell me..."

"Tell you what?" Heero had obviously heard.

"Tell me I can come now. Please!"

"You can, or you may?" Heero laughed, running a finger down Duo's abdomen with a sadistic sense of pleasure. 

"Master..." he whimpered, in a final plea of desperation. 

"Hai, Duo, you may come." 

With a stifled gasp, Duo felt all control leave his body, his muscles tensing so that he lay, a moment later, in gentle silence upon the bed. It was almost as though he had found peace, and in the oddest of places. "Heero..."

"Slave..."

"Master... may I let you take me again?" Duo was still blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed.

Heero looked over at Duo again, then down at his rapidly rising member. "Yes, slave. You may."

Duo turned his head to once side and smiled. "Yay."


	2. Truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"...and that is how it came to be that I knew I loved you," Heero said with tear stains rimming his eyes.

"Heero..." With tears in his own eyes, Duo stepped forth into Heero's trembling embrace and kissed him lightly. "You love me? Truly?"

Holding Duo close, Heero kissed the top of his head. "More truly than anything I've known before. Love me?"

Duo nodded and kissed him again, extending it until they both pulled away panting with lack of breath. "For the longest time, yes. What took you so long?"

They fell into each other's arms so tightly that neither knew where their own limbs ended. "I was afraid."

"With me, you'll never have to be afraid."

Heero pulled away slightly. "Show me that it doesn't have to hurt. Please."

Duo nodded and kissed away the crystalline orb that rolled gently down one of Heero's already shining cheeks. "Anything you want, love."

Heero nodded slightly. "Make love to me."

Duo smiled briefly. "With pleasure."

Fingers trembling, Duo began to slowly remove the clothes from his koi's body, discarding the material with abandon and caressing each piece of skin as it was presented to him.

"You are beautiful, Heero," he breathed after a moment. "Truly."

Heero, blushing lightly and turning his head to one side, thrust his hips forward in Duo's general direction. "Thank you, Duo, but I'm afraid that you take the cake, and the rest of the desert cart, when it comes to that."

Duo smiled and pulled back a little, tracing his index finger down Heero's abdomen. "You're too kind, Hee-chan. Always saying the right things."

Eyes wide with naivety, Heero slipped his thumbs into the top of his trademark shorts and hesitantly pushed them to his feet, kicking the clothing into the corner, and standing, bared, before Duo in a school-boyish manner. "But, you're always doing the right things." Then, with the tinest of smirks, "Can I be a right thing... just for tonight?"

Duo shook his head and smiled, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist and pulling him close. "*Just* for tonight, Heero? What about tomorrow?"

"We can worry about that in the morning," he whispered huskily. "But now, make me your everything, Duo."

Gently pushing Heero onto the bed behind them, Duo straddled him, still clothed. "You do know what you're asking, right? Because, otherwise..."

Heero nodded. "Yes, Duo. I know. Now, please? And, could you take off the clothes? I've heard that makes it easier."

"You've heard right." Duo laughed, grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head, the long braid snaking through the material to smack lightly on Heero's bare chest, causing the boy to shiver. 

"Duo?" he asked quietly as the boy began to undo his pants.

"Hm?" Duo responded absently, moving off Heero to remove the rest of his clothing.

"Take your hair down for me?"

Smiling softly, Duo pulled off his pants, revealing a pair of purple silk boxers with a paisley pattern. Then, with nimble fingers and deft movements, he took the braid and pulled off the elastic holding it in place. The elastic slipped, uncared for, to the ground, and Duo began to pull apart the braid whose weight had caused the cross sections to tighten, but leaving the hair at the nape of the neck loose. With the three sections undivided, Duo finger-combed them gently and looked at Heero with searching eyes.

Heero's stomach tightened at the end result. The hair hung in loose waves almost to the backs of Duo's knees and shimmered in the soft light of the room's energy-saving lightbulbs. But Duo remained the centerpoint of the glorious view, his radiant beauty reflecting off every surface of the room and heading straight for the eyes of Heero Yuy. "Duo... you amaze me."

"Please, koi... be honest. There's no one alive now who has seen my hair down. You're the first person I haven't killed, whether on purpose or by accident, who has seen this and none as you are seeing it. Please... hope with me that love really does conquer all?"

"Oh Duo," he murmured, the awe-inspiring image in front of him rendering him unable to form coherant thoughts. "It conquers anything and everything. Now, please? Come?"

Duo smiled, removing his boxers before sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped in the silken sheen of his tresses, and stroking the inside of Heero's thigh gently. "Koi? That happens later... hopefully. Now, just lie back, close your eyes, and moan until Quatre knocks on the door and says 'Um, guys? What exactly are you doing? Playing Twister again? Can I play? Please?' Won't that be fun?"

Heero giggled in spite of himself, obeying Duo's request up to the point of closing his eyes. He smiled in anticipation, waiting for Duo to bring about the rest. A cool breath blew on his stomach then, causing him to shiver. The controlled flow of air travelled up his torso, until it reached his neck, where lips reached out to softly kiss burning flesh.

The lips brushed up the line of his jaw, pulling up to join his lips for a moment, Heero resisting the urge to hold Duo where he was, figuring that where he travelled from there might be more fun. The lips moved on after a moment, trailing to the ear, where they paused to delve within for a moment, then to nibble lightly on the lobe, then on to the neck again. The lips continued on only a few more inches, and then slicked teeth bit at the juncture of Heero's shoulder and neck, drawing a long, luxurious moan from Heero's throat, and thus causing Duo to giggle as the vibrations from Heero's larynx caressed his cheek.

Heero kept true to the task set before him, his eyes closed tightly, as he waited for whatever sensation Duo might choose to bestow upon him next. The teeth had been taken away, and lips were now tasting the flesh. Duo's tongue snaked out of his mouth then, taking its time on the path from Heero's shoulder to his chest, teasing the boy mercilessly with knowledge of what was to come.

With lips, teeth, tongue, and fingers, Duo teased at every bit of Heero's upper torso, exciting Heero, and pleasuring him, beyond the realm he had previously found himself mired in. "Oh, Duo... please..."

"Please... what, Heero?"

Heero whimpered slightly. "Please... Dammit, Duo! You know what I want! Haven't you had enough foreplay? More, if you want it, but I want *it* now..." He trailed off when he saw that Duo's bottom lip was quivering slightly and his bliss-filled eyes were watering slightly. "What?"

"It's just that... no one else has ever thought of me before them when it comes to sex. I've always been the little toy... the one to command... Dammit, Yuy! You're gonna make me cry!"

"Gomen, Duo," Heero was quick to apologize. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh...koi, that's not what I meant. You just fill this place inside of me that's been empty for so long and...yes, Heero, I'll give it to you." Duo broke off his monologue with a fierce kiss, crushing Heero's lips beneath his own.

Duo gently lifted Heero's knees as he pulled back, situating Heero as he saw fit; Heero never questioning Duo's motives. "Mmm... Heero? You got any?"

Perplexed, Heero raised an eyebrow. "Any... what?"

"Lube."

Blushing ever-so-slightly, Heero pointed to the room's attached bathroom. "In the medicine cabinet. But, just to let you know, it's not mine, but it's brand new. Perhaps Wufei giving me hints again?"

Duo smiled, placing a kiss on Heero's kneecap before standing. "Perhaps. Sit tight." Walking away, Duo chuckled lightly at Heero's general naivete. Finding the lube with no problems, he returned to the bedroom to find his koi's position unchanged.

Crawling across the bed seductively, Duo kissed down the length of one of Heero's thighs, placing a chaste kiss on his swollen member as though it were a formal afterthought. "Are you sure about this, Heero? Because, if everything goes right, in a few minutes, I won't be able to hold back, and then you might get hurt... and I don't want that."

Heero wasted no time in voicing his consent, stating that any pain would be well worth the pleasure he was sure would be forthcoming.

Breaking the seal on the lube, Duo applied it to the tips of a few of his fingers, and began relaxing Heero, placing gentle, distracting kisses about his thighs, nuzzling against him warmly, and generally being his usual loving self.

Heero barely flinched as the first finger penetrated, focusing more on Duo's tongue as it slid up and down his skin. However, when the second entered him, he whimpered slightly, muscles jerking. Duo paused, placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing slow circles.

With knowing, adept fingers, Duo continued to stretch Heero, allowing him all the time he needed to adjust before slipping in another finger. With the arrival of the third, Duo brushed a fingertip against Heero's prostate, causing him to gasp and buck his hips slightly. "What was that?"

"Let's call it your sweet spot." Duo continued to stretch him, though he did not brush against Heero's 'sweet spot' again.

After an altogether too short moment, Heero whimpered. "Duo? Could you hit that... spot again?"

Duo smiled. "Soon, Heero. Be patient." With deliberate motions, he continued to ready the boy, sometimes pausing to let Heero get used to the new sensations, and other times coming close to hitting his spot, but not quite. 

"Duo, I want you, *now*." Heero's growl was almost forceful, as his whimpers had gained him no release up to this point.

By now, Duo knew that Heero was ready, but he had wanted him to vocalize the want, knowing from past experience that relationships with men who couldn't admit to what they wanted often ended up not existing at all. "Okay, Heero. You just had to say it."

Heero groaned and writhed a bit on the bed. "Dammit! Just take me! Take me now, make me yours, and do it quick before I knock you on your back and hold you down while I ride you like the baka you are."

Duo grinned. "Your wish is my command, Heero." Grasping Heero's hips and kneeling lowly between Heero's legs, Duo took his place, barely nudging Heero's entrance. Heero took a deep breath and gazed lovingly into Duo's eyes before nodding and covering one of Duo's hands with his own. Duo's demeanor cracked for a moment as he struggled not to cry at the trust he was being given, but he gained it back momentarily and began to push slowly into Heero.

Ignoring the slight throbbing of his muscles, Heero watched the pleasure that played out on Duo's face. But, suddenly... "Sweet..."

Duo grinned and wrapped his arms around Heero, having just entered him fully. "Yup. That's the spot. Now, Yuy, you hold on to my shoulders once your ready and I'll take you for the ride of your life."

"Is it even better than a Gundam flying in space?"

Duo nodded and kissed Heero's forehead. "If I'm doing this right, it'll be like crashing your Gundam into Heaven and jumping out to land next to the most beautiful creature you ever laid eyes on. So, for me, that'd be you."

Heero moaned softly as Duo rolled his hips. "Same to you, buddy."

Kissed once more, Heero placed his hands on Duo's shoulders and braced himself for the onslaught of pleasure that he felt sure would be all-consuming in just a moment. Duo moved his hands from Heero's waist to the bed at his sides, proofing against throwing himself off balance in the act he was about to perform, and pulled out slowly, drawing a gasp from Heero. "Keep going?"

Heero nodded and bit his bottom lip, revelling in the feeling of being filled again, enjoying the feeling immensely and wondering why he'd never been exposed to pleasure in droves like this during his training. It seemed to him that pleasure could be as good a torture device as pain.

Bracing his arms a bit more, Duo began to move faster, satisfying his body's call to his mind. Moans filled the room, echoing softly off the walls, and resounding back, caressing the entwined pilots, and encouraging their movements.

The battle of give and take (who could give the most, who could take the most) continued almost leisurely, leaving Heero and Duo, fifteen minutes later, just barely approaching the brink of insanity that is absolute pleasure.

But, while approaching that brink, the two felt in tune, connecting in more ways than just of the flesh. Heero kept his soft hold on Duo's shoulders, trusting him beyond his own belief. Feeling Duo begin to increase his movements just slightly, Heero moved his hands up to entangle in his lover's hair, pulling him close, letting him lose the bracing of his arms, for a passion-filled kiss. "Duo, I love you."

Duo breathed in a sigh of wonderment while gazing at his smiling partner. He continued his movements, adding in stimulation of Heero's member, and responded accordingly. "I love you, too, Heero. More than..." Duo moved his hips more quickly, feeling the brink approaching quickly and not wishing to step back from it any longer. "More than anything."

Heero, too, felt the brink fast approaching, and moved in the seething, sweaty hotness of the act, writhing as his blood pumped rapidly through his veins. "Truly, Du-oh!" He came, coating his stomach and part of Duo's with his seed, letting the residues of his pleasure, the seed and the sweat, mingle on his form as Duo approached his release.

With gusto, Duo shouted "Truly!" and came, shuddering slightly, and continuing his motions for a moment before removing himself from Heero, then resting heavily against Heero's chest and nuzzling his neck lightly.

The pair lay silent, stroking one another lovingly in the pale light of the room. The fire of the moment was now gone, but the spark remained glowing strongly, ready to be set into flame again at the slightest breeze. They would need to clean up, and shortly, but when they looked into one another's eyes, they knew it could wait while a moment was made. Besides, who knew what could happen in the shower?


	3. Fast and Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Smiling slightly, Heero caught Duo's gaze and pointed to his own lip. Duo raised an eyebrow. "Eh, koi? What?"

Heero finished chewing his bread and motioned for Duo to lean closer. Duo did so and smiled as Heero's thumb traced below his lip, capturing an errant bit of spaghetti sauce. Duo blushed slightly and placed a small kiss on Heero's cheek before turning back to his spaghetti with a slightly flushed face. 

With deft hands, Heero pulled Duo's chair closer and promptly lifted Duo into a carrying embrace, taking him off to the living room. All the others were on a mission. Heero had just set another of his own. "Duo... I'm going to screw you silly."

Duo smiled and began to work on the buttons of Heero's shirt. "I'm already silly. Now, just make me part of you."

"Oh, Duo..." Heero closed his eyes and allowed the sensations to fill his mind, rather than the images.

Pausing slightly to memorize Heero's scent, a deft blend of gunpowder, pasta, fresh laundry, and mint shampoo, Duo kissed the middle of Heero's chest softly. "Heero... I love you."

Heero smiled at the intense feelings that were projected through the words. "I love you, too, Duo. Never forget that."

Duo moved up to straddle Heero's legs, hugging him close. "How could I?"

The buttons on Duo's shirt provided a temporary distraction for Heero. Once they were all undone, and the shirt itself was tossed onto the coffee table behind them, Heero spoke with remorse in his voice. "Sometimes... sometimes I feel like I don't express enough. I tell you that I love you, and I mean it, but it doesn't feel like it's enough."

Head on Heero's shoulder now, Duo agreed. "That's because it's not enough to say you love someone. You have to show it. And, I'm lucky that you show me every day. Now... enough sappy stuff. Show me you love my body, too!"

With a grin, Duo made a show of slithering down off of Heero's knees onto the ground where he proceeded to kiss the boy's knees liberally while beginning to relieve him of his pants. Heero reciprocated by smiling lovingly down onto Duo, occasionally stroking his hair and the side of his face. And, once Duo finished taking off his own clothing, Heero pulled Duo into his lap and kissed him deeply. "Do you know how badly I want you?"

Duo stood and smiled, coaxing Heero to stand next to him. He rid his lover of his clothing, then coaxed him back onto the couch. "Hmm... you want me badly enough to do everything that I say."

Heero nodded. Duo smiled. With that silent agreement, they met in a firm embrace, coupling as though their lives were about to end... something they were always worried about.

With an exuberant smile, Duo took it upon himself to find where they'd hidden the lube the last time they'd made love on the couch. Unfortunately, it involved Heero falling off the couch with a cushion as Duo yelled, "Eureka!"

Heero laughed as he rubbed his knee lightly, then replaced the cushion on the couch. "Duo... do try to let me stay near you when I'm trying to worship you."

Handing the tube to Heero, Duo grinned. "Sorry about that. Feel free to worship all you want now."

"With pleasure." Heero took the tube and crawled over to Duo, placing a soft kiss on his stomach. "Mmm... so beautiful."

Duo nodded in appreciation of the comment, returning the affection without words. The phrases had been used countless times already and no longer required the use of vocal chords to transmit the message. 

With gentle movements, Heero applied the lubricant, causing Duo to moan almost continuously by the time he felt that his lover was ready. "Duo, name the game?"

Duo grinned. "Fast and furious."

Heero nodded and placed himself at Duo's entrance. "Ready?"

Licking his lips, Duo nodded and closed his eyes, wincing in pleasure as Heero thrust forward to the hilt in one stroke. Heero gently stroked Duo's hip, and coaxed his lover's legs around him. Duo nodded again, his signal for Heero to continue.

And, continue, Heero did. With squick motions, he pulled out to the tip and plunged back in. Duo made the most delicious of noises while clutching at Heero's back and thrusting back at him.

The pair melded together into a single unit of writhing passion that emitted wonderous little sounds and sighs. 

With quickening motions, Heero pistoned into Duo, every part of his body telling him to hurry because he was about to come. One hand lifted from Duo's hip to find his member, stroking Duo softly, but swiftly.

Duo's breath was coming in quick gasps; his muscles tensing and untensing. His nails dug into Heero's back, his teeth into the juncture of Heero's neck. Then, with a final thrust, the pair came in near-enough succession to call it unified completion. Bodies still sensitized, the pulled apart, but quickly hugged one another close.

"Mmm... Heero... Thanks."

"No problem, Duo."

"Next time, the game is slow and sensual and I get to be on top."

Heero smiled and pulled his lover close. "Sure thing, Duo. Anything at all for the one you love."


End file.
